


Lights Up

by knightkid



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album)
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Social Media, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: In an interview Harry was asked what his sexuality was.His response: "It's: who cares? Does that make sense? It's just: who cares?"Harry falls in love and doesn't care what the rest of the world thinks. He's never going back.
Relationships: Camille Rowe/Harry Styles, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Cast

** Amber Liu as Parker Wu **

****

****

_Instagram: Parks_

_"When given the choice between being right or being kind. Choose kindness."_   
  
  


** Rita Ishizuka as Forest Wu **

****

_"If you see someone without a smile give them some of yours."_ **  
**

** Harry Styles as Harry Styles **

****

****

_Instagram: harrystyles_

_"Be the reason someone smiles today."_


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: talk of a Panic attack. Not very descriptive but I'm putting this just in case)

**_March 2017_ **

Harry is sitting on a bench trying to catch his breath. He's partially covered by the surrounding foliage, hidden away from prying eyes.

In just one month his first single as a solo artist will be released and he should be ecstatic, but he isn't. The negative thoughts snuck into his head and they suddenly started to spiral.

One after another, each thought leading him lower and lower until he had to collapse onto the nearest stable surface from the dizzying effect they had on him.Or could it be the hyperventilating and tears that caused his dizziness.

The approaching sound of wheels on the sidewalk made Harry scramble to clean up his appearance. He didn't want anyone to see him so out of sorts. He looks up and sees a little boy crouching low on a skateboard roll towards him.

They make eye contact and the boy stops his board. It's not very graceful, but Harry finds the scene adorable anyway.

"You ok mister?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"You don't look fine. Maybe I can help 'cause I'm going to be a nurse when I grow up ya know." The little boy abandons his board and clambers up onto the seat next to him. Harry, shocked helps him up onto the seat and lets him hold onto his shoulder for balance.

"Forest! What are you doing?"

Another boy, this one older comes running towards them worried.

"I'm checking if the mister was okay. He was breathing all hard and crying like you do sometimes."

The teen sighs, "I'm proud you decided to help someone but you know you're not allowed to talk to strangers. What if you got hurt?"

"Sorry big brother."

"Aww. Just promise me next time you see someone in need of help you'll get me or Aunty to help too."

"Okay." The little boy turns to face Harry again. "Mister my brother can help make you better. He makes me feel better when I have ouchies."

"You must have the greatest big brother in the world then. My big sister used to take care of my ouchies too."

"That's just what big brothers and sisters are for." The older boy smiles proudly. He glances at Harry and then towards his brother with a gentle smile. "Why don't you go play in that grass over there while I help him out. This ouchie needs a big brother to fix."

"Okay." The toddler is placed on the ground and he runs off to his board.

"Stay where I can see you please."The boy sits on the bench next to Harry.

"I'm fine."

"You're pale, your hands are shaking, and your breathing has gotten faster since I got over here. You are not fine."

Harry's breath hitches and suddenly he cant breathe. His heart beat is pounding in his ears and he feels sick to his stomach. "I'm having a heart attack."

"No, you're having a panic attack." He reaches out to grab one of Harry's hands and Harry flinches back at the feeling. "Shh. Follow my breathing."

He grabs his hands again, keeping the hold firm, grounding, as light touches always feel like needles to him when he's like this. "Inhale through your nose for 4 counts."

Harry does this.

"Good. Now hold it for 7 counts."

Again Harry follows the directions.

"Exhale through your mouth for 8 counts. Good." They continue to do this until Harry feels his heart settle and he can breathe easy again.

An unopened bottle of water is offered to Harry and he gratefully accepts it.

"How did you know that would work?"

"Because that's how I handle my own panic attacks. Well that and a bag of weed." They share a laugh.

"Thank you. My name is Harry."

"I know. It took me a second to recognize you without the hair, but you look good. My name is Parker and that's my little brother Forest."

"How old is he?"

Parker recognizes Harry doesn't want to talk about his celebrity status and doesn't bring it up. "He's three. Can you believe it. He always saw me on my board and decided he wanted to ride one like me."

"That's impressive."

"Yeah. No doubt he'll be better than me in no time."

Harry's phone rings and he checks it. Jeff calling to check on him. Probably wondering why his walk took longer than he said it would.

"I have to go." Harry sighs and they both stand up from the bench.

"Nurse Wu, you're needed!"

Forest smiles and runs back towards them stopping at their feet.

"Nurse Wu, our patient has to leave now."

"Okay. Oh wait." He pulls at Harry's jacket until he bends down to his level. Forest gives Harry a big kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't have any smiles so I gave you some of mine." Forest smiles widely and Harry returns it.

"Well thank you Nurse. You and your brother have made me feel so much better. Goodbye."

They watch him walk away for a while before turning around to continue on their way home.

"Parker! Nurse Forest!" They hear Harry yell their names as he runs back towards them.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your number, just in case I need more smiles?"

They laugh, "Yeah, Harry. You can call us anytime."  
  



	3. 2

**3k likes | 439 comments**

**Parks:** 6//16//17 - 2 years on Testosterone

_View all 439 comments_

**Username:** congrats💐😁

 **Username:** Yeah!!!!!!😝🤘

 **Username:** you go man!! So proud of you

 **Username:** 2 years. Wow.

 **Username:** Can't wait to be where you are now

 **Parks:** Thank you all for the support. Love you all ❤

**____________________ Texts ____________________ **

**Harold🌈🌞**

Congratulations 💗 -H

**Parker**

Thanks ☺️

You saw my post

**Harold🌈🌞**

Would it be less creepy if I said yes 😳 -H

**Parker**

Wdym

**Harold🌈🌞**

I may or may not have asked your aunt when your next milestone would be so I could celebrate with you -H

**Parker**

Oh

You didn't have to Harold

I love you🥺

**Harold🌈🌞**

I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. I love you Parker. 

Now go change into something warm because we're staying out.- H

**Parker**

Sir yes sir 


	4. 3

**4k likes | 629 comments**

**Parks:** Hope this works for whatever we're doing tonight 😉

_View all 629 comments_

**Username:** you look amazing

 **Username:** hot hot hot 🔥🔥

 **Username:** you're going out??

 **Username:** date???🤔🤯

 **Parks:** not a date U **sername** just a surprise from a dear friend

 **Username:** hope you didn't friend zone some poor guy Parks😂

 **Username:** you deserve to enjoy tonight. Congratulations on 2 years

**_______________ Irl ______________**

"What are we doing?" Parker asks immediately after getting into Harry's car.

"It's a surprise!"

Parker pouts and Harry can't help but laugh.

"Fine I don't want to ruin it."

"Good, now it's your turn to pick the music."

Parker smiles and grabs Harry's phone. He was told the pass code a few weeks after they started hanging out more.

"What is Forest doing tonight?"

"Mom is at some event I can't remember the name of so Aunty is watching him." Parker says as he scrolls through Spotify.

"Oh, this one!" 

The first song, _Don't Change_ , starts to play and Parker starts to nod his head along when the drum beat hit.

_Don't change for you_

_Don't change a thing for me_

_Don't change for you_

_Don't change a thing for me_

"This is from that one band you introduced me to last time, Echo something right?"

  
"No this is INXS you're thinking of Echo & the Bunnymen. You liked their songs Killing Moon and Lips like Sugar."

Harry laughs. He knew what the band's name was he just loved how passionate Parker got about the 80's bands she liked. "You and your new wave bands."   
  


**_____________________**

****

**6.1k likes**

**Parks:** I can't put into words how much I truly appreciate you my love

_comments have been disabled_


	5. 4

**August 2017**

Harry gets off the phone and puts his head in his hands sighing. Camille moves to sit next to him and rubs his back. 

"What's wrong? Talk to me baby. Maybe I can help you figure it out." Camille tries to soothe his worries.

"It's nothing." He walks away to the bedroom without another word.

Camille sighs and leaves needing a few hours to herself after being shut out by Harry once again. A few hours after calming down she comes back announcing she has brought take out for dinner.

Harry slides into the kitchen in his socks smiling again. He spins her around and kisses her.

"Well someone is happy to see me. What's gotten into you?"

"I talked to Parker while you were out and he just made everything make sense."

Camille's smile falls though Harry doesn't see it and mumbles, "Of course it was Parker."

**_______________________**

**7m likes**

**harrystyles:** //see you there -H

_comments have been disabled_


	6. 5

**6k likes |921 comments**

**Parks:** Nurse Wu doing paperwork after treating his favorite patient🥰😊

_View all 921 comments_

**Username:** adorable

 **Username:** he wants to be a nurse!?!😚😚 How precious 

**Username:** he can be my nurse any day **Parks**

 **Username:** so sweet

 **Username:** who is the patient 🕵️‍♀️ **Parks**

 **Parks:** sorry patient confidentiality **username**

 **Username:** I bet it's the same guy he friend zoned 

**Username:** who says it's got to be a guy

 **Username:** or that they're gay they could just be Parker's friend


	7. 6

A movie plays on Harry's large flat screen TV though no one is really watching it. Parker and Harry are sitting together with Forest fast asleep under some blankets nearby.

"I'm going to miss you two while I'm away."

"We're going to miss you too, but don't focus on what you're leaving behind focus on what's ahead of you. You love going on tour, imagine all the fun memories you'll make."

"I really do. Being out there and seeing my fans just..."

Parker and Harry whisper at the same time, "Connect."

Harry sighs and Parker turns to Harry so he can look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Parker hums unconvinced, "Is _'nothing'_ code for you're scared about how this tour will go now that it's just you. Because if it is then you have nothing to worry about."

"How do you always know?" 

"Just a feeling." Parker shrugs.

They sit in peaceful silence as Harry gains the courage to voice his insecurities. "I'm a lot different from when it was me and the boys."

"Yes you are and that's perfectly okay. The years you would have spent discovering who you are as a person were spent under a microscope. You had the whole world telling you who you needed to be instead of finding it out for yourself."

Harry squeezes his arms around Parker and smiles when he returns the gesture.

"This...well for lack of a better term, coming out, is just the start of your journey in finding out who you are. It's going to be scary, but as long as you are having fun and loving what you're doing your true fans will as well."

"But what if I try something and don't like it later? What if I never find out what kind of person I want to be? How did you do it Parker? How are you so sure in who you are?"

Parker runs his hands down Harry's back, calming the nervous man. "Well I was a little late to the game as well. It took me leaving for college to really start questioning my gender, my morals, what made me, me you know." 

Harry sighs and relaxes in Parker's hold.

"It's different for everyone Harry, I cant tell you what to do, but what I can tell you is that right now you have the freedom to try things out, and change your mind as many times as you want for as long as you want. I will always support you."

Tears stream from Harry's eyes, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Harold, it's called treating people with kindness."

"Treat people with kindness? I like that."

"You can use it, it's just a little something I started saying when I was in school."


	8. 7

**6.2k likes | 522 comments**

**Parks:** Harry Styles//New York

_View all 522 comments_

**Username:** So lucky😣

 **Username:** I want to go so bad

 **Username:** I'm going to be there!!!😝😝 Seats aren't close but who cares I'm going!!!!

 **Username:** you look great Parks

 **Username:** yeah **username** I love his style

**2.3k likes | 740 comments**

**Username:** Met **Parks** at **harrystyles** Paris concert! ☺️He was so funny and nice and really made the whole experience so much better.Both of us were singing our hearts out. Proud of you **harrystyles ❤🌹**

_View all 740 comments_

**Username:** Really!! so cool!!😆

 **Username:** I knew he was a sweetheart

 **Username:** Did you hang out after the concert **username** ??🤔

 **Username:** No I asked but he said he already had plans😔

 **Parks:** it was great meeting you **username**


	9. 8

****

**8.3m likes | 4.1m comments**

**harrystyles:** Basel, Live on Tour

_View all 4.1m comments_

**Username:** so excited😆😆

 **Username:** love you harrystyles

 **Username:** cant wait to see you!!!!

 **Username:** ahh come back to Paris **harrystyles**

 **Username:** 💗💗💗😍

**_________________________**

Camille walks toward the Green Room after being told Harry was relaxing before he had to go to hair and wardrobe. She was hoping to surprise him as she hadn't been able to go to as many shows as they originally planned

As she gets closer she hears Harry's bright laughter and unconsciously quiets her steps. Softly cracking the door open she speaks in and freezes at the sight.

Harry is chasing around a young man having more fun than she's seen him have in months. When Harry catches the man he throws him over his shoulder and spins around so she can see his face.

Parker. Ever since Harry met the man he's changed and at first she didn't see it as a problem. Harry can make all the friends he wants, she's not the kind of girlfriend who dictates every aspect of their partner's life. It's just eventually she noticed how different Harry is with Parker.

Harry has an issue he goes to Parker. Harry has good news he tells Parker first. To her it seems that every time he's with her he's just playing a role, doing, being what people expect of him. And in moments like this, where she sees him with Parker he is his true genuine self. The Harry she fell in love with.

The sound of an incoming Facetime breaks Camille out of her run away thoughts and she focuses on the boys once again. They sit on the love seat together not caring about how they're practically sitting on top of each other and answer Parker's phone.

Camille stands there for a few minutes watching them curled together talking to a young child before turning and walking away.

**__________________________**

**5.2k likes | 712 comments**

**Parks:** King of the crowd 👏❤ Japan was amazing!!!

_View all 712 comments_

**Username:** he looked so good😍😍

 **Username:** you were at the Japan concerts too???

 **Username:** apparently so **username** so lucky

 **Username:** honestly if I had the money I'd go to every harrystyles concert too😂

 **Username:** what does **Parks** even do?? How does he have that much money

 **Username:** idk I think he's a song writer and studio musician🤔

 **Username:** yeah **Parks** worked on the Blurryface album with **TOP**

 **Username:** and the Broken Machine album with **NothingButThieves** **username**


	10. 9

**July 2018**

**Harold🌈🌞**  
can i call you

 **Parker**  
Yes

_Call incoming_

_"What's wrong."_

_"Parker" He cries._

_"Harry, are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

_"Camille broke up with me! What did I do wrong?"_

_Parker sits up in bed worried._

_"I don't understand Parker, I thought she loved me."_

_"Oh Harry, I'm coming over. I need you to change into your comfy clothes, and set up Netflix."_

_Harry sniffles, " Will you bring food?"_

_"Of course"_   
  


**_______________________________ **

**__ **

**5.6k likes | 833 comments**

**Parks:** on my way

_View all 833 comments_

**Username:** snack emergency 🤣

 **Username:** nope there's ice cream and alcohol that's a break up emergency **username**

 **Username:** such a great friend **Parks**

 **Username:** we all need friends like him😤👏


	11. 10

**7.2m likes | 9.1m comments**

**harrystyles:** Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and then see what we find?

_View all 9.1m comments_

**Username:** song lyrics!!!🎶🎶

 **Username:** love this song

 **Username:** yeah but this is in a way sadder context **username😥**

 **Username:** yeah he and Camille just broke up **username**

 **Username:** do you think that means he already has someone new??

 **Username:** knew he was a cheater🙄

 **Username:** hey we don't know that **username**  
  


**_______________________**

****

**3.2m likes | 6m comments**

**Enews:** An unknown woman spotted leaving Harry style's house just weeks after his break up with Camille. According to Harry's previous post they were together in his apartment late last night. Is she the reason why Harry and Camille split?

**Tagged: harrystyles CamilleR**

_view all 6m comments_

**Username:** wow😮

 **Username: harrystyles** is trash thanks for pointing it out

 **Username:** hey now **username** don't say that about **harrystyles** they could just be friends

 **Username:** once a player always a player🤢

 **Username:** if **harrystyles** wants to move on he can hes not dating anyone

 **Username:** I mean but weeks after his breakup **username** you have to admit that's kind of messed up🤨😥

 **Username:** he must of been cheating

 **Username:** who's this slut moving in on **harrystyles** while he's still not over Camille 🤬  
  



	12. 11

**Harry**

I am so sorry. I didn't know you would get swarmed like that

I hate when they just wait to ambush me like that - H

**Central Park🌻🏳‍🌈**

Honestly Harold, it was a little overwhelming and I am not pleased with the misgendering but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before

It's alright

**Harry**

Really? I would understand if you want to spend less time with me or create some distance after what happened - H

**Central Park** **🌻🏳‍🌈**

No 

Harry I know what you are doing

Listen, none of this was your fault and I'm not going to let something as small as this make me stop hanging out with you

**Harry**

It's small now love, but what about when they find out your name? As much as I love my fans they are not kind to the people linked with me -H

**Central Park🌻🏳‍🌈**

You promise to support and comfort me when they find out?

**Harry**

Of course- H

**Central Park🌻🏳‍🌈**

Ok then. I love you Harry, you are my best friend and as long as we stay strong together everything will be alright   
  


_______________________________

**6.2k likes | 857 comments**

**Camilleupdates:** Camille did an interview with **Journeys** and said that **harrystyles** didn't cheat on her and the photo they took was of Harry's best friend, a man. Apparently he's helped Harry through a tough time recently and they became really close, so shes not surprised he called him after their break up

_View all 857 comments_

**Username:** oh good I was about to throw hands for our girl😤

 **Username:** same **username** I may be a Harry stan but I liked **CamilleR** first

 **Username:** Wow😯 that dude has a very feminine figure

 **Username:** yeah I can see how they thought he was a chick

 **Username:** shes covering for him. He totally cheated and now his management is making **CamilleR** stay silent🤬🤬


	13. 12

**4.2k likes | 560 comments**

**Parks:** Dark academia aesthetic 😙

📸: **best friend who won't kill me now that I've given him credit**

_View all 560 comments_

**Username:** yes aesthetic 👏🔥

 **Username: 😳** now all I can imagine is you and your male friend in some fictional dark academia world having an epic romance **Parks**

 **Parks:** **username** he says we would definitely be from opposing secret societies who run away together 🤣

 **Username:** this is amazing

 **Username:** wow I didn't know you were a part of this aesthetic **Parks**

 **Username:** well clearly the friend is **username** 😉😂

 **Parks:** I'm not really **username** we just like putting together outfits out of all the clothes I own and have little photo shoots

 **Username** : love that **Parks**!!you remind me everyday why I follow you❤❤

 **Username:** that sounds like so much fun **Parks**

 **Username** : if I had more clothes I would totally do this😣

* * *

  
Harry is rifling through Parker's large walk in closet looking for another outfit to put on. "Do you have anything space themed? I think we could do something with this space core aesthetic."

Parker sits up from where he was lounging in his bed on his phone. "Yeah I think I have a few galaxy prints and a solar system sweater in there somewhere."

"Ooh, can I have the sweater?"

"If it fits you can have it. I bought it pretty big so it should be fine."

Harry comes out of the closet wearing the sweater with a nostalgic look on his face. "Remember when we first did this?"

"I was terrified to change in front of you because I didn't want you to see my scars."

"Really? I was jealous that you were so confident in wearing whatever style you wanted?"

_Flashback_

_Harry is digging through Parker's large closet while Parker himself nervously stands nearby._

_"Wow Parker, there are so many colors it's like a rainbow paradise. Do you really wear all of this?"_

_"Most of it. When I started transitioning I got a little crazy trying to decide my style and bought a little of everything." He shrugs._

_"I wish I could do that."_

_"Why cant you?"_

_Harry looks at him confused, "You know why I cant."_

_"No I, really don't. You are free to make any wardrobe choices you want now. Go crazy or as simple as you want. This is the new era of Harry Styles."_

_Harry, not really giving Parker's comment much thought jokingly asks, "How about an all green suit with white polka dots?"_

_"Do it."_

_"Sequin Bell bottoms?"_

_Parker smiles, "All for it!"_

_Harry is shocked by Parker's attitude and hesitantly asks, "Even if I want to wear a dress?"_

_"We'll need some help with finding the right color and size for you as I'm clearly not an expert, but yes, even if you want to wear dresses."_

_Harry laughs and promises himself to put a little more thought into what he wants to wear rather than what is expected of him._


	14. 13

**5.9k likes | 814 comments**

**Parks:** He's going to be better than me in no time _#proudbigbrother_

_View all 814 comments_

**Username:** wow he's getting so good!!!

 **Username:** awe you should be proud **Parks**

 **Username:** honestly I love you and your brother so much

 **Username:** sick!! How old is he **Parks**

 **Parks:** he's 3 his birthday is in September **username**

_________________

**Harry**

I'm working on my new album -H

 **Central Park** 🌻🏳️‍🌈

Seriously???😆😆😆😆  
  
Tell me everything!! When did you start writing for it??

**Harry**

I've been writing on and off during tour

I want this album to be more personal. A real journey of self exploration and I wouldn't be able to do it without you. -H

 **Central Park** 🌻🏳️‍🌈

What do you mean?

**Harry**

😑I'm offering you a job idiot  
  
Come write with me -H

  
 **Central Park** 🌻🏳️‍🌈

I would say yes but some guy called me an idiot so I don't know

**Harry**

Baby, love, darling, you're a genius and never let anyone tell you differently -H

 **Central Park** 🌻🏳️‍🌈

I still don't know

 **Harry**  
  
Parker🥺😣

  
 **Central Park** 🌻🏳️‍🌈

Of course I'll help, you big baby!

**Harry**

Fantastic😆  
  
The whole team is having dinner at my place so I'll pick you up early and play some of the songs I've already written -H

  
 **Central Park** 🌻🏳️‍🌈

Sounds good 😁  
  



	15. 14

"Here's to the new album!" Harry lifts his drink. The band, Parker, and the rest of his team cheer along with him.

* * *

**7.2m likes | 5.6m comments**

**harrystyles:** let's get started -H

_View all 5.6m comments_

**Username:** new music!!!!!!😆😆

 **Username:** bring back one direction

 **Username:** maybe another photo shoot? Whatever it is I'm so ready❤

* * *

**3.6k likes | 429 comments**

**Parks:** working with a new artist!!! I couldn't be more excited 😝🤘 Let's go!!!

_View all 429 comments_

**Username:** I wonder who it is🤔

 **Username:** it's been awhile since we've heard about **Parks** working with any bands

 **Username:** tell us who it is **Parks** 🙇‍♀️

 **Username:** another band? Maybe an up coming solo artist

 **Username:** imagine if it's **harrystyles** 🤣🤣


	16. 15

Parker sits in front of his mom while she's still in her functional drunk stage. "I'm working with a new artist and will be traveling with his team. I need you to watch Forest for the three months I'll be gone."

"Got it. Three months."

"I'm serious mom, you need to be present and I don't just mean in the house. No more stumbling around during the day too drunk, no picking up 24 hour shifts at the hospital."

"I know! God, I'm not a child!"

Parker sighs at his mother just ready for the conversation to be over. "Fine. Forest's sippy cups are in the cabinets next to the wine glasses, his favorite gummy snacks are almost out so you'll need to go to the store and restock them. Oh and don't forget to take him to the park on the weekends, he gets antsy during the week if he doesn't go."

"I got it dear. Buy the snacks, cups in the cabinet, and park trips so he can play in the sandbox."

"No mom, the skate park. I know you don't board so you don't have to do much. We've got some friends down there that'll watch over him."

Parker's mom lowers the glass from her face but doesn't sit it down. "Skate park? He's two Riv... Parker."

"He's three mom and he's been skating since last year. He's not doing anything crazy and I bought him a bunch of pads so he's safe. Listen Aunty will stop buy and check on him and everything just call her if you need help."

Parker makes a quick escape mentally exhausted from talking to his mother. Forest is getting older and his mother is missing it all with her head buried in her wine bottle.

* * *

  
**4.6k likes | 705 comments**

**Parks:** Working in paradise... yes please 😎🌴🥥🏖

_View all 705 comments_

**Username:** wow a working vacation!! So lucky

 **Username:** where are you going **Parks**

 **Username:** I want to go 😫🥺 take me with you

 **Username:** take lots of pictures **Parks**

 **Username:** beach beach beach beach 😍😍

 **Username:** I bet you're going to miss Forest a lot **Parks**

 **Parks:** I am **username** but I'll call him all the time and bring back lots of souvenirs


	17. 16

  
**7k likes | 911 comments**

**Parks:** Jamaica here I come😎

_View all 911 comments_

**Username:** lucky

 **Username:** have fun **Parks**

 **Username:** take a lot of pictures!! I'm going to be living through you lol 😂

 **Username:** Jamaica?? For work?? Damn I want to have your job.

* * *

**5.7m likes**

**harrystyles:** Hello Jamaica, thanks for having us -H   
[Edit] He's on his second book!😮 I don't understand how he doesn't have a headache yet

_Comments have been disabled_

* * *

**6.6k likes | 938 comments**

**Enews:** Should we expect to hear new music from **harrystyles**. The singer recently posted that he would be returning to Jamaica and we all know that's where he wrote a majority of his first solo album. We also want to know who the man is with **harrystyles**. Is it the friend who was spotted leaving his house?

_View all 938 comments_


	18. 17

**August**

The band settles into the private house they used when writing Harry's first album.

Parker finishes putting away his clothes when he hears a knock. Harry walks through the open door, "Hey, you all squared away?"

"Yeah, I'm good. This place is so beautiful Harry. "

"Yeah, it's peaceful here. Really what I needed when I decided to go solo. I thought I would need this kind of calm while I'm writing again." They breathe in the salty air and watch the sunset. "Well I came to tell you that I'm just in the room next door so if you need something you can find me."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind, but all I'm thinking about now is food."

"Well let's go, the fridge is stocked and I've got the perfect cooking playlist."

* * *

**7.3k likes | 942 comments**

**Parks:** Good morning ☕😌

_View all 942 comments_

**Username:** wow beautiful view

 **Username:** paradise

 **Username:** what a view to wake up to ☺️

**7.4m likes | 6.5m comments**

**harrystyles:** Early morning swim -H

_View all 6.5m comments_

**Username:** is this the friend? I can't see his face😤

 **Username:** vacation or work **harrystyles**

 **Username:** 😒

 **Username:** get over it **username** I'm glad **harrystyles** is having fun


	19. 18

They sit in the studio after listening to Harry sing.

"That's the first song of the album, Golden. What did you think?"

"Harry, I'm really excited to work with you." Parker smiles.

Harry and the rest of the team laugh at his enthusiasm.

* * *

**5.3k likes | 490 comments**

**Parks:** Going clubbing

📷: **coolest boss in the world**

_View all 490 comments_

* * *

Harry and Parker lay in bed together, a little drunk after partying at the club.

"You were getting pretty hot with that girl tonight. Did you get her number? She wanted to sleep with you. I could tell." Harry jokes.

"No I didn't get her number and I can't just jump into bed with anyone. I have to be careful because you never know how someone will respond with the whole lack of dick situation."

Harry sits up in shock, "What?"

"I'm trans, Harry."

"You didn't get one?"

Parker’s eyes bug a little, and then he laughs. A full-bellied, red-faced laugh. Harry pinches his lips and lets Parker get it out.

"I thought..." he says once Parker has quieted, "I mean, to—I mean… you’re a boy."

Parker grins and nods, knowing Harry is going to mess this next part up. Unintentionally of course, but wrong all the same.

"And… And boys have…" Parker has a little smirk on his face.

"Love." Harry whines, "I'm sorry, I want to learn. And I’m sorry in advance for all my mess ups. I… I assumed that when you transitioned you got a penis."

Parker chuckles, "There isn’t a mystical dick wizard that grants trans boys penises, Harold."

"I know! But, didn’t you." Harry stops himself. He shouldn't sound defensive right now.

Parker sits up so Harry is no longer looking down on him. They need to be on equal ground for this conversation.

"Transitioning isn’t a one day thing, Harry. There are different parts to it… And those parts are completely optional. I’m still a man even without top surgery, and T, and short hair. I chose this because it's what made me most comfortable."

Parker looks at Harry through his eyelashes, eyes searching. Harry’s heart constricts.

"Love, yes. I... Of course you’re a man. I’m sorry," Harry says, "For assuming you must have a penis if you’re a man. That’s… transphobic."

"Thanks for the apology."

"I have a lot to learn. So, sorry in advance."

Parker smiles and leans in to kiss Harry’s cheek, "You’re doing great."


	20. 19

**7.2m likes | 6.1m comments**

**harrystyles:** He says he makes the best hangover cure 🤔😂 -H

**Tagged: best friend**

_View all 6.1m comments_

**Username:** got to love bacon ❤❤

 **Username:** wow fake friend 

**Username:** but you're a vegetarian **harrystyles**

**Username:** trash friend🤬 you don't eat meat and he makes bacon

 **Username:** he's just using you for fame **harrystyles** he clearly doesn't know you enough to be called a best friend

 **Username:** come on guys it's just bacon. I'm sure he made other food **harrystyles** can eat. Plus if he wanted fame he would have posted his face everywhere

 **harrystyles:** thanks **username** for sticking up for him. And he made me a vegetarian option just for me so he is the best best friend.

______________________________

**6.3k likes | 502 comments**

**Parks:** I didn't forget my favorite vegetarian

**Tagged: boss man**

_View all 502 comments_

**Username:** that looks so good

 **Username:** damn **Parks** you need to cook for me👀👅💦

 **Username:** I thought your friend was your favorite vegetarian **Parks**

**Parks:** you are correct **username** 😉

 **Username:** your friend is your boss???

 **Username:** that means I've been shipping you with an artist this entire time 

**Username: username** that means **Parks** is working with a solo artist not a band pay up

______________________

The team were relaxing on the couches while Harry strums a fast paced tune on his acoustic guitar. Parker hums along quietly singing under his breath.

"Hey, that sounds pretty catchy. Did you write it?" Sarah asks.

The band turn to Parker eager to hear.

"Uh, yeah. I've been writing a love song, but I couldn't picture the melody. Harry's playing just seemed to fit."

"An upbeat love song? Sounds interesting."

"Well now you have to sing it for us."

Parker laughs, "It's not done yet."

"I'm sure we can finish together."

Harry starts to play the tune again and Parker closes his eyes to sing [along](https://youtu.be/Q2wdDzkQKgA).

 _Parker_ **Harry** _ **Everyone**_

_Can you feel it?_   
_Now it's coming back we can steal it_   
_If we bridge this gap_   
_I can see you_   
_Through the curtains of the waterfall_

_When I lost it_   
_Yeah you held my hand_   
_But I tossed it_   
_Didn't understand_   
_You were waiting_   
_As I dove into the waterfall_

_So say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_

_Can you feel my love?_   
_Bombs away_   
_Bombs away_   
_Bombs away_   
_Can you feel (my love, my love, my love, my love, my love) my love?_   
_Bombs away_   
_Bombs away_   
_Bombs away_   
_Say Geronimo!_

_Well we rushed it_   
_Moving away too fast_   
_That we crushed it_   
_But it's in the past_   
_We can make this leap_   
_Through the curtains of the waterfall_

_So say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_   
_Say Geronimo!_

_Can you feel (my love, my love, my love, my love, my love) my love?_   
_Bombs away_   
_Bombs away_   
_Bombs away_   
_Can you feel (my love, my love, my love, my love, my love) my love?_   
_Bombs away_   
_Bombs away_   
_Bombs away_

When Parker stops singing Harry continues to play, this time adding his own lyrics.

**Well I'm just a boy**   
**With a broken toy**   
**All lost and coy**   
**(At the curtains of the waterfall)**   
**So it's here I stand**   
**As a broken man**   
**But I've found my friend**   
**At the curtains of the waterfall**

**Now I'm falling down**   
**Through the crashing sound**   
**And you've come around**   
**At the curtains of the waterfall**

**And you rushed to me**   
**And it sets us free**   
**So I fall to my knees**   
**(At the curtains of the waterfall)**

The band start jamming along singing harmonies and making beats on the furniture.

** _So say Geronimo!_ **   
** _Say Geronimo!_ **   
** _Say Geronimo!_ **   
** _Say Geronimo!_ **   
** _Say Geronimo!_ **   
** _Say Geronimo!_ **   
** _Say Geronimo!_ **

** _Say Geronimo!_ **   
** _Say Geronimo!_ **   
** _Say Geronimo!_ **   
** _Say Geronimo!_ **   
** _Say Geronimo!_ **

** _Bombs away_ **   
** _Bombs away_ **   
** _Bombs away (Say Geronimo!)_ **

** _Say Geronimo!_ **

** _Make this leap_ **   
** _Make this leap_ **   
** _Make this leap_ **   
** _Make this leap_ **   
** _Can you feel my love?_ **

The group cheer and laugh. "That was great!"

"We need to get in the studio. I now what we're going to do for Canyon Moon!" Harry jumps off the couch and runs over to Parker. He kisses him on the cheek with an exaggerated mwah sound. "Knew I needed you."


	21. 20

**Mid August**

"Incomplete. The song needs something right there."

"What about adding the horns again? You've got them throughout the whole song as support, let this be their moment."

"What do you mean Parks?"

"Well it would go... _I don't know if I could ever go without._ Then rising horns like buh, buh, buh, buh, buh. _Watermelon sugar high_."

"Let's try it."

___________________

**6.7m likes | 5.3m comments**

**harrystyles:** 🤙Blue Water -H

_View all 5.3m comments_

__

**5.4k likes | 609 comments**

Parks: 🍕😆 Lunch with the crew

_View all 609 comments_

__

**7.3k likes | 821 comments**

Parks: Our tongues were stained like crazy 🤣

_View all 821 comments_

__

**8.9m likes |6.2m comments**

**harrystyles:** So thankful -H

_View all 6.2m comments_

________________

Parker shuffles into the kitchen late at night for a glass of water. He hears muffled voices and heads over to the back patio where he sees Harry angrily pacing on the phone.

_"I broke my own heart before you could. I love you baby, but I couldn't stay with you."_

_"You don't get to call me baby anymore Camille."_

_"I understand. Maybe we can be friends again eventually. Bye Harry and_ _I'm_ _sorry."_

She must have hung up because Harry sits in one of the patio chairs and drops his phone on the table. He runs his fingers in his hair, pulling on the strands frustrated.

"Don't."

Harry doesn't move so Parker comes to sit beside him and gently untangle his fingers. "Hurting yourself isn't the answer."

"She... I can't... Why?" Harry stutters, unsure how to even begin to know what to say.

"It's okay to not be able to say how your feeling right now. Take a deep breath, get a goodnight sleep and when you find the words you can write them down or talk to me."

Harry sighs and squeezes Parker's hands that are still holding his. "Thanks for being with me."

"Anytime."


	22. 21

**September**

The group had decided to go out together once again and Harry is watching Parker get ready.

"I will never get used to you doing that." Harry cringes as Parker gives himself a t-shot.

"Honestly I was the same at first, but it's worth it."

"The bullying?" Parker nods.

"Yeah, having short, bleached hair and never wearing a dress like the other girls was like waving red flags."

Harry says, "Kids can be cruel." And Parker laughs. He turns to face Harry still half dressed.

"Kids? Harry I'm still not even accepted by some of the LGBTQ community. They don't see us as real men or women, just invaders taking space from who they think deserve it. They are so proud in who they are and what they believe in that they're not afraid to say exactly what they think of us. Anyone can be cruel Harry, age has nothing to do with it."

______________________

[Video Post](https://youtu.be/ltun92DfnPY)

**6.3k likes | 849 comments**

**Parks:** Treat People with Kindness 

**Tagged ShaneKoyczan**

_View all 849 comments_

**Username:** wow❤❤

 **Username:** be kind

 **Username:** great message

 **Username:** I love this guys poetry 

**Username: Parks** is a fan of **ShaneKoyczan**? I knew I stan him for a reason😌

_________________________

Harry and Parker stop and admire an orchid on their hike. " You remind me of an orchid."

"How? I don't see it."

"Yeah, people think they're delicate and hard to take care of but they're actually very resilient. They represent beauty and strength just like you."

_______________________________

**4.9k likes | 378 comments**

**Parks:** If I'm the flower then you're my ladybug.

**Tagged: You know I'm going to call you bug now**

_view all 378 comments_

_______________________

**7.8m likes | 5.6m comments**

**harrystyles** : Treat People with Kindness 

**Tagged: My flower**

_View all 5.6m comments_

**Username:** awe so sweet **harrystyles**

**Username:** wait ??didn't **Parks** post something about being someone's flower today 🤔

 **Username:** who the hell is **Parks??**

 **Username:** they did use tpwk as their captions today, but it's **harrystyles** soooo🤷‍♂️🤷‍♂️

 **Username:** who cares I still think this best friend is super feminine look at those hands

 **Username:** Parks is trans it fits👀

 **Username:** I'll be the one to ask then **Parks harrystyles** are you two working together 🧐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N)   
> The conversation about the LGBTQ community between Parker and Harry is not meant to offend anyone. This is just based on my personal experience as a genderfluid individual in the one college community I was a part of. I'm not saying this view is shared by the whole community but we should all recognize that all types of phobic, isms, and erasure behavior happens in the community.


	23. 22

**7.2k likes | 892 comments**  
 **CamilleUpdates:** Camille was spotted in Paris on what appears to be a museum date

_View all 892 comments_

* * *

Harry and Parker are jumping around in the kitchen and singing as they make lunch for everyone.

" _But since you been gone. I can breathe for the first time!_ " Parker points the spatula towards Harry to act as a microphone.

" _I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah. Thanks to you. Now I get, I get what I want. Since you been gone._ "

" _You had your chance, you blew it. Out of sight, out of mind. Shut your mouth, I just can't take it. Again, and again, and again, and again_!"

Harry and the band clap and whistle as Parker belts the last note. He blushes in response.

"You're amazing petal!"

"Stop it bug. I'm good enough to get by, you're the superstar here. Now help me plate up these tacos."

"Sir, yes sir." Harry jokingly salutes and they fall into laughter again.

* * *

Harry is sitting in front of the fire pit sipping on a beer while everyone else is inside watching a movie.

He's scrolling through his phone gallery as Mitch comes to sit beside him. "What are you doing?"

"She's already moving on and I can't even make myself delete pictures of her. I can't help but hate her sometimes."

"Can I see? I think I can help."

"How?"

"Most people can't move on from relationships because they think they were happier when they were with that person. You just have to see the difference."

Harry sighs and hands his phone over. He focuses on the soothing sounds of the ocean as Mitch looks at his pictures. He and Camille had dated for about a year so he had many of her, them together, and some she had taken of him. It's painful to see them.

"Tell me about this picture." Mitch says and Harry looks over to see which one he was talking about.

"Ah, that's when we first started dating. It hadn't been leaked yet and I brought her to meet my family."

"And this one?"

The photo is a selfie with the two of them sitting on a couch. The neon lights illuminated the plastic smiles they both had.

"That's at a party a month before we broke up. I was so busy with the tour we hadn't really seen much of each other. I didn't really want to be there and to be honest, I don't think she did either."

Mitch nods, "Now look at literally any picture of you and Parker."

Harry looks back at his phone and picks a photo of Parker and him smiling at the camera. They had gotten slushies that day and he dared Parker to drink his as fast as possible. Of course Parker got a brain freeze and they got kicked out of the store when he tried to beat him up for laughing at him. Harry swipes to the next photo where he and Parker are posing in front of his bathroom mirror with facemasks and hair bands.

Every swipe of Harry's finger shows another photo, brings back another memory, of the two of them. You can see the joy radiating from them.

"Do you see?" Mitch walks off leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry looks at his gallery one more time before opening his notes app. He's got some lyrics he needs to get off his chest.

_Put a price on emotion_   
_I'm looking for something to buy_   
_You've got my devotion_   
_But man, I can hate you sometimes_


	24. 23

**5.6k likes | 730 comments**

**Parks:** Happy birthday Forest!!! I'm sorry I'm not there to celebrate with you, but Auntie promises to take a bunch of pictures and you can tell me all about the party when I call you later.

_View all 730 comments_

**Username:** awe ☺️🥰🎂happy birthday Forest

 **Username:** happy birthday

 **Username:** dinosaur theme!!!🦖🦕 so cute

 **Username:** he's four right?? **Parks**

 **Parks:** Yeah **username**

 **Username:** no way! 😝September 10th is my birthday too. Twins

* * *

It's the band's last night in Jamaica so Parker and Sarah are in her room drinking and chatting with Gemma over Facetime.

"I've got to ask Parks, what's going on with you and Harry? You guys are like intense."

"Yes! You guys got close really fast. I've never seen Harry connect with someone on that level so early after meeting him. He trusts you." Gemma leaned into her camera.

Parker, a lightweight and already very drunk, answers. "I love him."

"Do you think he's the one?"

"Yeah, I can totally see you guys being soulmates."

Parker giggles and shakes his head, "Silly, you can have more than one soulmate. Harry is my second."

"What! Explain right now Parker!"

Before Parker can say anything there is a knock at Sarah's door.

"Come in."

"She always wore strawberry lipstick." Parker said somberly.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nope, nope."

Harry looks to Sarah and Gemma, not believing Parker at the moment, but they just shake their heads.

* * *

**8.2m likes | 6.5m comments**

**harrystyles:** They regret drinking so much last night -H

_View all 6.5m comments_


	25. 24

October 2018

**7.2k likes | 839 comments**

**Parks:** Japan 💛

_View all 839 comments_

* * *

**6.4m likes | 5.8m comments**

**harrystyles:** I met an artist now my days are painted lavender, every hour a different hue. - H💜

_View all 5.8m comments_

* * *

Parker laughed as he put his phone down and focused back on his canvas. "I'm not an artist Harry, I'm no where near good enough for that title. I just paint to help me relax."

"Yeah, but that isn't what makes you an artist, petal."

"Oh? Then explain it to me bug, what makes me an artist?"

Harry grabbed Parker's chin and coaxed his head to turn, locking their gazes. " You are an artist because you bring color into my world. You are an artist because you turn pain into music and poetry and paintings. You love so fiercely I doubt you even know how to do it halfheartedly. You are weird and crazy, but you are also passionate and kind. You are an artist because that is who you are deep in your soul not because you're super talented, that's just a lucky bonus."

"Harry" Parker sighs, "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

A text notification interrupts the peaceful silence between the two.

"Ignore it. We're supposed to be relaxing today remember."

"I know, but it could be Forest. He was acting weird around his birthday and I've been waiting for him to tell me what's bugging him."

Parker checks his phone and is quite shocked. "Hmm?"

"What is it?"

**Chiyo**

_Hey, Peanut! I really hope you haven't changed your number._

_I know this is weird messaging out of the blue but I saw your Instagram post and saw you were in Japan as well. I wanted to know if you wanted to catch up?_

**Parker**

_Wow Chiyo! it's been awhile_   
_Um when were you thinking of catching up?_

**Chiyo**   
_How about next week? I've got some free time off work_

Harry, tired of being ignored crawls behind Parker and peeks over his shoulder to see who he's texting. "Who's Chiyo?"

"Ah, she's an old college classmate, we were a part of the same friend group."

"Were you close?"

"At one point. The whole group was, but we lost someone and then I had to go back home, so the group drifted apart."

Harry watches the sad reminiscing smile on Parker's face and hugs him tighter as if Parker would slip away forever if he didn't hold on tight enough.


	26. 25

**6.4k likes | 920 comments**

**Enews: Parks** has been spotted out on a date with Chiyo from **ChiyoDesigns**. Who is she to be so close to the wonderful songwriter? Well, you've been living under a rock if you haven't heard of the latest fashion designer all the stars have been raving about. She's designed red carpet looks for Cardi B, Jennifer Lopez, and even Darren Criss. The two are currently in Tokyo presumably for work and from what we see, they both hit it off really well. All we can confirm is that these two fashion-forward ladies make a beautiful couple and wish them the best.

**Tagged: Parks ChiyoDesigns**

_View all 920 comments_

**Username:** GAY🌈

 **Username:** they are a beautiful couple, but I doubt they appreciated you shoving cameras in their faces

 **Username: Enews** get your facts straight 😒🙄 **Parks** is a Trans Male

 **Username:** Really **Username**??

 **Username:** She's a dike! She's dating a girl, isn't she!

 **Username:** I knew **Enews** was a bunch of shitty people but I didn't know they were transphobic too🤢

* * *

Harry sighs once again before rolling to his front. Mitch and Sarah sit on the adjacent couch in the studio while Naomi and the others left to grab some lunch.

"What's up, H?"

"Nothing."

Sarah raises an eyebrow, "Really, because I thought you were rolling around like this because Parks is out with an old friend instead of here with you."

Harry lifts his head a little, "I'm fine."

"Then what's the deal?"

"I'm afraid that I'm not a part of his life in the same way he is in mine. What if we drift apart and I become someone he never talks about?"

Mitch and Sarah share a dubious look.

"What? Parker is one of my closest friends, someone I can share my hopes and fears with, and I don't know what I would do if he just walked away like what we have means nothing."

" That'll never happen Harry. We were all surprised by how fast you opened up to Parker, but you're crazy if you can't see how much he loves you. We don't know why he hasn't told you about his past, but he lets you be around Forest."

"Yeah, he's crazy protective of his brother, but he trusts you to watch over him," Mitch says.

"And remember when he had that bad week on tour. The only one who could get him to eat, sleep, or even laugh, was you."

" Just... talk with him when he gets back. We'll clear out the house and give you guys some space."

"Yeah, thanks." Harry spends the rest of his studio time in contemplative silence.


	27. 26

Parker returns to his room and finds Harry waiting for him. 

Harry sits up to face Parker, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was nice catching up. She was telling me what our old friends had been up to since we split." Parker removes his jacket and drapes it over his desk chair.

"Hmm, reminiscing about old college stories? I never did the whole college thing, what was it like?"

Parker pauses to think before saying, "My first year wasn't the best as I was mostly terrified to be on my own for the first time, but my second and third year was amazing."

"Years worth writing about?"

"Yeah, good and bad, but I sold almost all of the songs I wrote about that time in my life"

"Almost?" Harry continues to speak in a coaxing tone.

"Yeah, There's one song I won't sell. Why are you asking me all these questions, Harry?" Parker turns from his desk and crosses his arms. 

Harry rises from the bed frustrated, "It's just, you never talk about your past so I'm a little curious."

"I don't talk about the past because that's where it should stay, the past!

"I've told you things about me that no one but my family knows! Why won't you trust me enough to do the same?"

They're arguing now, loud enough to be heard from the empty rooms around the rented house.

"I don't want to think about the past, it doesn't matter anymore."

"If the past doesn't matter why won't you sell that song?"

"Because it's too personal for some random artist to sing! Drop it, Harry." Parker shouts defensively.

"Fine, how did you go from having two amazing years to dropping out your 4th? What did they do to make you lose contact for so long? Please let me know, I want to make sure just in case you disappear before the album is finished!"

"Don't die."

"What?" Harry stumbles back in shock.

"You asked, right? I was living my life like it was straight out of a fucking movie and then my girlfriend killed herself. She hung herself in our apartment and I found her. Oh, and let's not forget that my Aunt caught my father abusing my mom. One messy divorce later and I had to drop out to take care of Forest because my mom doesn't know how to do anything but work and drink wine."

Harry's hunched shoulders drop and he reaches out for Parker. "Oh, Parker I'm so."

"Sorry?" A clearly forced laugh fills the room. "I can't be the same person I was before because I have someone who needs me to be strong. Forest needs me, so the past needs to stay behind me or I will fall apart."

Harry hugs him desperately. "You are so strong darling, but you don't have to be all the time. That's what friends are for, what I want to be for you. You can scream, cry, break into pieces, and I'll hold you until you're ready to face the world again."

Parker starts to tear up and his knees buckle. Harry holds him and slowly sits them down as Parker silently cries. He doesn't say anything, just holds him tight as his sweater absorbs the hot tears. 

When he's done crying Parker turns so he's sitting sideways with his face still hidden in the crook of Harry's neck. "The song is what I want to say to her. That's why I can't sell it. I can't have someone else sing my words to a world that wouldn't understand."

"Can you sing it for me?"

The moment stretches on and Harry is about to apologize, but Parker sniffs and whispers, "Yeah."

Parker crawls over to his acoustic and tenderly cradles it as he starts to [play gently](https://youtu.be/HLKoaqE69Tc). "It's called A Winter Story"


End file.
